Mackenzie Estacado's Biography
by ElectricWriter
Summary: Basically Mackenzie's biography explaining her background, history and how she is created.


Name: Mackenzie Estacado

Alias: The Darkness, Mack, Estacado, Lady Darkness, "Shadow Mercenary"

Age: 21-22

Birthday: March 4

Sign: Pisces

Family: Jackie Estacado(Cousin), Michael Estacado(Birth father, deceased), Grace Thoreaux-Estacado(Birth Mother, rumored to be alive), Capris Castilgione(Cousin), Waren Castiglione(Adoptive father, deceased), Ollivia Castiglione(Adoptive mother, deceased)

Artifact: The Darkness

Gender: Female

Abilties/Other Powers: Purple magic sparks/energy blasts, superhuman strength, 9th degree black belt in martial arts, time travel(Ability to travel to different time periods. She was blessed with this by her adoptive father Waren at a young age), telepathy(ability to read minds and speak through people's thoughts).

As the Darkness: Summon darklings and create illusions in the shadows at will, healing factor, mystical armor that covers her entire body and very strong against anything against it, create tentacles and tendrils with fangs or regular, can sometimes increase her strength and durability. With the Darkness, she has an ability to see individuals will die. She could generate permanent objects, but is vulnerable to the light.

Weakness-Anything with light.

Facts: 1. Mackenzie's birth mother Grace is from a line of witches, so there may be a slight chance Mackenzie is part witch.

2. She graduated high school at age 17 during her junior year, but went to senior prom the year after. but she stayed an extra year in college for her internship.

3. Jackie is Mackenzie's cousin.

4. Mackenzie is the first female to wield full portion. Capris has fraction of the power.

5. The beginning of creating Mackenzie, the process began after I created a character on Wizard101 named Mackenzie, a necromancer. Then I got an idea of creating the character and did some searches of The Darkness comics. Then I moved on to play Pirates of the Caribbean online and named a pirate Mackenzie Estacado. The process took more longer as I started a fanfiction series titled Shadow Mercenary. the story got rewritten during my fall semester in college. Therefore, the character still stands. She is my creation, my custom.

Biography:

Mackenzie Estacado was born a female in the Estacado lineage and also the next host of The Darkness. But before her birth, her father Michael Estacado died just 3 months before she was born and the mother Grace Thoreaux-Estacado, a witch that has been married to Michael at a young age, but gave birth to her. After Mackenzie was put in the nursery, an unknown apocalypse happened in the city and rumored Grace died during the happenings. But this happened in an alternate reality as two observants Ollivia and Waren saved the young child's life. Ollivia finds out that Mackenzie was the next host and didn't know what to do. Sonatine caught them and already had plans for the young girl. He sent them to raise her, but in 21 years, he'll return for her.

Throughout the years, Mackenzie learned many things including ballet, martial arts and was a straight A student. But up during her teenage years from junior high and high school, she struggled to fit in. When a girl named Stela Grundy came into town, she grew jealous of Mackenzie and did her best to turn people against her. This almost torn young Mackenzie, but when she was in 11th grade, her grades were too great and had her graduate early to go to college. But during her time there, she was given an extra year since her first year she was an intern and a freshman the next. But as her 21st birthday drew near, she began having nightmares about strange creatures and darkness. Everything was going downhill in her world when Stela plotted to bury her alive in the cemetary to get back at her for all the activities she did on campus. Innocent Mackenzie was about to meet her fate, but her mentor Dr. Lawrence Domonick, a former follower of Sonatine, he is an immortal being and also knew of Mackenzie's fate. At the cemetary when Mackenzie came there, she gets pushed into an open grave ony to be stopped by Lawrence. At the stroke of midnight, it all happened. Mackenzie began to feel it fill her mind with darkness and it almost caused her to kill Stela and her friends. Lawrence holds her down only letting Stela and her friends to escape. Later on, Mackenzie learns that she was The Darkness and it was her birthright. Two weeks later, she finds her adoptive parents dead on the floor and Sonatine in her family home. She made her his pawn and had an eye on her since.

Months go by and still getting used to it. She graduated college and is now on her own. Only to be accompanied by her darklings. But getting a call from her mentor Lawrence, she rushed to see him. He tells her that Jackie Estacado was in Sierra Munoz and she plans her trip down there. After her arrival, her encounter with Jackie turned into a fight. It was a Darkness vs. Darkness battle, it didn't last long when they realized if they kill each other, it wouldn't matter. But they had drinks together and got know each other as they head back to the states. They even were bonding, however during their dinner, her telepathy ability made her pass out from overload of hearing every voice. Only to later find out Jackie had other things she didn't know about. His connection to Sara Pezzini. The Darkness inside Mackenzie made her question him which lead to an outburst. She storms off angry leaving Jackie having guilt. He goes to find out about his cousin he had idea he had and came to see Lawrence. he shows him that footage of the night Mackenzie got her powers. One of his students installed cameras in the cemetary and they're now part of the city since there were recent break-ins. Jackie knew he had to apologize to his cousin and went to find her. They made up and she now works with him.


End file.
